


The Jealous Security Cloak

by bulecelup, GuixonLove



Series: The Security Cloak [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Omega Everett, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: “I do believe someone is jealous,”“Who? That thing?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> The last installation of me and Ashley's Security Cloak stories!! I wanna say thank you for all of those who commented and supporting us, I hope we will make more Everstrange in the future! thank you once again for the support!

After the birth of their twins at HQ, Stephen and Everett take their babies back home to the New York Sanctum Sanctorum where the new parents had everything prepared for their arrival. After a few sleepless nights and some harried phone calls to Christine and Claire, Stephen and Everett fall into a routine taking care of Victor and Charlotte. Even the Cloak of Levitation helps

Them by keeping the babies warm during their naps and playing peek a boo with them while Everett or Stephen are getting work done from home

  
  


“Our friends are on their way to come to congratulate us for the twins,” Everett informed his husband a week later as he gets Victor settled in his arms to be fed. The Cloak hovers behind him, holding Charlotte.  “Sharon said T’challa, Tony, and Natasha are coming. The others will come by tomorrow.” 

  


Stephen comes up and gently takes Charlotte from the Cloak before placing her in Everett’s other arm so she can be fed. He bends and presses a kiss onto Everett’s forehead before straightening and allowing the Cloak to settle around his shoulders. “Is that right? I didn’t think T’Challa would be able to make it since he took over as King of Wakanda.”

  


Everett chuckles softly and tilts his head back so he can look at his  mate. “T’challa made the trip out here just for this occasion! He even told me that he would love to babysit the twins whenever he’s in town.”

  


Suddenly, the Cloak becomes noticeably agitated, one of its ends coming up and smacking the back of Everett’s head. 

  


“Hey! Hey! Stop!” Everett yelps, trying to move out of the line of fire without disturbing the twins. “What is your problem?” 

  


Stephen moves away and bats at the end of the Cloak. “Hey! There’s no need for that! Calm down!” he scolds before looking over at Everett with a slightly amused expression. 

  


“What? Why are you smiling at me like that?” Everett scowls. He looks from Stephen to the Cloak with a look of irritation. 

  


“I do believe someone is jealous,” Stephen replies before looking over his shoulder at the Cloak.

  


“Who? That thing?”

  


“Yes and he has a name.”

  


Everett rolls his eyes. “I am not calling that thing Stephen Junior. It’s already bad enough it sneaks into bed with us and basically acts of its own free will!”

  


Stephen pats the Cloak soothingly before grinning down at Everett. “He’ll forgive you if you say he gets most of the babysitting duties and only ask T’Challa if he isn’t around.”

  


“Fine! Whatever! Just tell it...him…to stop being a nuisance and following me around everywhere. I don’t need another shadow!”

  


The Cloak floats off over and pats Everett’s head before settling over the twins, covering them like a blanket. Stephen smiles at the sight before walking out of the room to get ready for their guests.

  


/END/  



End file.
